Secret Haus: Redemption
Secret Haus: Redemption was confirmed on June 5th 2019 as a new concept. The season should start after the eighth season. On Thursday 13 June 2019, the concept was confirmed, the redemption includes contestants of the Secret Haus franchise that quitted or were ejected out of the game during their season. It was confirmed all the contestants with these status accepted to participate. The entire list was revealed. It was confirmed the season will last 10 weeks and will start just after Secret Haus 8. Kalinda Roberts will not host this season. The concept of this season apart from having the contestants from previous seasons of Secret Haus that left the game other than with the public vote is based on competitions as in Big Brother US and Canada, with the Head of Household challenge, the Power of Veto challenge, and the evictions chosen by the votes of the contestants. On June 17, 2019 was confirmed the 16th contestant : Kenny, that was ejected out of the game on Secret Haus 8. The season will start on Friday 30 August 2019 and will be hosted by Cindy Pupille, ex-contestant of Secret Haus 1, and Mickaël Montes, 3rd place finalist of Secret Haus 7. The launch date was actually advanced to 6 days and will start on Saturday 24 August 2019, one day after the final of Secret Haus 8. After 70 days, on Friday 1 November 2019, Kenny Eriksen was declared as the winner of Secret Haus: Redemption. Housemates Abraham *'Abraham Coharn' is 30 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 5 where he quitted. Alexandre *'Alexandre Dalfy' is 27 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 3 where he quitted. Aline *'Aline Garnier' is 29 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 3 where she was removed out. Angelina *'Angelina Rubio' is 43 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 7 where she decided to quit. Bruno *'Bruno Gislet' is 23 years old. He partciipated to Secret Haus 6 where he decided to quit. Chloé *'Chloé Marsault' is 34 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 2 where she quitted due to her pregnancy. Claire *'Claire Dupuis' is 22 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 6 where she decided to quit. Clara *'Clara Kalven' is 20 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 8 where she had to quit because of her father's death. Dylan *'Dylan Ribaud' is 31 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 3 where he was ejected out. Désirée *'Désirée Niamara' is 21 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 8 where she was ejected out. Élisabeth *'Élisabeth Neiner' is 24 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 2 where she was ejected out. Greg *'Greg Dominguez' is 32 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 1 where he was ejected out. Jon *'Jon Fischer' is 46 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 6 where he was ejected out. Kenny *'Kenny Eriksen' is 33 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 6 in 2017 but overall he participated to Secret Haus 8 where he was ejected out. Quentin *'Quentin Rubio' is 24 years old. He participated to Secret Haus 7 where he was ejected out. Rachel *'Rachel Jaunas' is 24 years old. She participated to Secret Haus 5 where she had to quit due to health problems. Nominations *'Week 7' : On Day 43, the pre-veto nominations had to be redone after Greg had been removed out of the game permanently for a violent behavior towards Kenny that had just nominated him. Counting Secret Haus 1, this was the second time Greg was removed out for violent behaviors.